Elli Suki
Elli Suki is an orphaned, undersized member of the Suki Clan. It is unknown how exactly she came to be orphaned, but nobody in the clan seems to be aware of her existance. Appearance Being incredibly small and extremely thin for her size, Elli is often mistaken for being a year or two younger than she really is. Her long, dark tan hair often very messy and dirty, but her large brown eyes have a tendency to distract people from her imperfections. She can most often be found wearing worn out flowery dresses, usually without underclothes. Personality Elli is incredibly shy, and is easily frightened by strangers. However, she has a strange fondness for particularly tall individuals, climbing onto their backs as if they were a tree. Because she was completely alone until the age of 3, and was not taught how to speak until age 4, her speech is equal to that of a 2 year old, with disfigured sentences and made-up words. Despite being very shy and easily frightened, Elli opens up quickly to people she feels comfortable with, and has proven to be full of energy and curiosity. She loves to climb, and can even be found sitting on hard-to-reach ledges where she can watch people without feeling threatened. Her nickname "Little Peach" comes from her insatiable love of fresh peaches. Elli is a good example of someone who is 84% connected to their reif. Bio First Adoption When Elli was three years old, a darkly themed circus stopped in the town she was hiding out in. While the members of the circus were setting up, Elli approached to investigate, and was quickly discovered by Sparta, a man of incredibly tall proportions due to genetic testing he had been subjected to. When the ringleader found out about her, he was quick to include her in the freakshow portion of the circus, where she was shown off as a freak of nature every sunrise and sunset when she transformed. When Elli started to become a distraction for Sparta, who was going out of his way to protect her within only a few months, the ringleader forced him to leave her behind on an unknown beach. Second Adoption After wandering around on her own for several months, Elli was chased by a stray dog into a male stranger named Evan. After a moment of startled confusion, Evan harshly kicked the dog away, and decided to take the lost child into his own care. He gave Elli her own room in the run-down house where he lived in the middle of the woods, and gave her clean clothes and a bath. As it turned out, however, Evan was a brutal serial killer, and would occasionally bring his victims home to torture them, not caring whether it bothered the four year old he was now caring for. One day, a victim's relative found the house and attacked Evan with a gun. After a hit to the head, the attacker dropped his gun and stumbled back, only to be accidentally shot in the leg by Elli, who had picked up the gun out of curiosity. Evan then took the opportunity to teach Elli how to aim a gun, coaxing her to shoot the man in the head. During her time with Evan, Elli had begun learning how to speak. She learned a variety of words, such as "nomnom", "bunny", "up", "yes", "no", and even a number of swear words. Third Adoption Upon being separated from Evan shortly after her 5th birthday, Elli found herself wandering the streets yet again. During this time, she happened upon another circus, though this time they were in the middle of a show. She snuck into the main tent with curiosity, and found herself being chased by one performer's pet snakes. The audience was terrified to see the young child racing up to the tightrope, where the ropewalker found herself struggling to get the girl to safety. When Elli leapt from the tightrope, onto the acrobat swings, the audience fell into a panic. The acrobats themselves then tried to grab her as a net was starting to be spread beneath them, but Elli again jumped, frightened by the net. She landed in the arms of Jumbo, the circus's oversized firebreather, who quickly took her behind the scenes to calm her down and clean her up. After the show ended, the ringleader checked Elli over, and allowed Jumbo to care for her in secret from the circus owner, if only for a short time. Unlike her first circus experience, Elli was deemed too young to be allowed to perform, but was given free reign to play as much as she wished during off-hours. She proved to be incredibly skilled as an acrobat. Return to Evan While staying with Jumbo and the performers, Evan happened to pass by, and she excitedly ran to him. He was surprised to see her again and explained he'd been looking for her during the two months she was with the circus. As it turned out, he'd been caught up in some intense "work" after he left Elli at his home alone, and she had wandered away to search for him. The performers, unaware of Evan's "occupation", happily allowed Elli to go back to her adoptive father. Shortly after, the clan discovered that Elli had survived the accident that killed her parents. But by this time, Elli was strongly attached to her caretaker, and Evan managed to convince them that there would be no safer home than that of a serial killer, because nobody could break in, he would never give her away, and he would teach her how to fight and defend herself. She continues to live with Evan for many years, getting homeschooled. Relationships Sparta Despite her being so young at the time, Sparta's presence in her life had a huge impact. It's assumed that part of her fascination with tall people comes from Sparta, who stood over 7' tall. She still remembers him, and likes to draw pictures of Sparta, though she seems unphased by him no longer being in her life. Evan Due to Elli's innocence and unawareness of Evan's wrongdoings, Elli saw him as a fun and fantastic father-figure. She remembers him with fondness, and is cheered by the thought of reuniting with him. Jumbo Although she doesn't see him as a father-figure, but rather as an older friend, Elli feels great enjoyment when spending time with him. His laid-back, but friendly nature gives her plenty of opportunity to climb on him, and play. Category:Cursed Category:Night Category:Rodent Category:Character